Angsty Uraha poems
by shukuchi
Summary: read the name! lots of manga knowledge required.There's nothing actually pg-13 in here, but there is sappiness younger readers wouldn't appreciate. Chapter nine up! Please R&R.
1. Kurei

Angsty Kurei Poem:  
To Mori:  
  
Why did you choose  
My fate to be  
All emotions  
Locked within me?  
  
I loved that girl  
Then you killed her-  
What did she do?-  
You murderer!  
  
One day I will  
Make sure you pay  
For making my  
Hopes fall away.  
  
Kurenai, why  
Couldn't I save  
From you who I  
Never forgave?  
  
You made me strong  
So now I know:  
Just one flame and  
Down you'll go.  
  
My updates are sporadic. I write a few pages at a time when I write but... I  
don't write much and hate typing. Oh well...  
Dedicated to raven aorla, my motivation for writing at all 


	2. Neon

Angsty Neon poem:  
To Kurei:  
  
You wanted to stop fighting  
But that couldn't happen here.  
Instead you went back to the past  
Where once you lived in fear.  
We could have been together,  
Maybe all your scars would heal.  
I don't know why I kept that dream,  
It never could be real.  
  
I miss the way you'd smile  
When you knew no one would see.  
I miss the way you'd give that look  
I knew was just for me.  
I miss holding the hope that we  
Would someday get to dance.  
I miss those days of loving you,  
But we never had a chance.  
  
Inspired by manga volume 17. 


	3. Joker

Angsty Uraha Poem #3  
Joker:  
While About to Die:  
  
Hey, we Uraha aren't all that bad,  
But everyone hates us-why?  
Thing is, no one's gonna really be sad  
As one by one, we gradually die.  
  
We can choose if we want to hate it,  
Leave the group if we truly care.  
Of course, if we do decide to quit,  
Kurei'll make sure we're no longer there.  
  
That guy does need to lighten up,  
Don't think my death'll help with that.  
Though my blood flows from teaspoon to cup,  
Still wish I could've seen 'im get old and fat.  
  
So soon I'm dead-boy that stinks.  
Bye Menou and all of the friends I had.  
Guess I just can't come back from the brinks.  
Oh well, life wasn't all that bad.  
  
The first and last lines have the same ending word, which I only noticed  
after I wrote it. It gives the poem a circular feel. I like this poem  
because it suits Joker so well, and the angst takes a while to sink in. the  
Neon one is still my favorite. 


	4. Rasen

Angsty Uraha Poem #4:  
Rasen  
  
I don't get the fanfiction.net format.... I leave spaces between some lines  
and they disappear....  
  
Gone.  
That is  
What happens  
To anyone  
Who steps into my  
Weapon's path. They  
Disappear.  
Ev'ryone.  
Gone.  
  
But  
There are  
Others who  
Disappear when  
Weapon's used. They are  
Sacrifices  
To make me-  
Goodbye-  
Strong.  
  
She's  
Gone. Voice  
Gone. Feelings  
Gone. I'd scream, but  
There's no need now. All  
Of everything  
Disappeared.  
They're gone  
Now.  
  
This is the worst of the poems, probably because Neon's and Joker's both  
came from me sitting around thinking "that's kinda sad...." This one was more  
a case of "I wanna write another angsty Uraha poem, how about one for  
Rasen?"  
As a side comment, all poems were originally written in my sketchbook next  
to pictures (Kurei's was this neat two-halves thing) and I messed up on the  
repeating of this one in pen, and still haven't used white out on it(the  
mistake was made on march 11th....) . 


	5. Raiha

Angsty Uraha Poem #5:  
Raiha:  
To Fuuko  
  
Our weapons were always destined to fight,  
That's why we met, I told you that.  
You were an angel, always in flight,  
I was a ninja but more like a rat.  
  
Your independent strength, your vivid green eyes,  
They made me love you, I will admit.  
I was just another of Kurei's spies,  
Not even worthy before you to sit.  
  
Ninjas are loyal, in that I did fail,  
Your anguished expression made that quite clear.  
It was the worst kind of betrayal  
To see your confusion turn into fear.  
  
Don't try to forgive me, I'm not deserving,  
And who's to say it won't happen again?  
Sad that you had such trouble discerning  
Between a true enemy and a true friend.  
  
The end of our interactions came too soon;  
Al I can ask is: please remember this:  
Though bruises swelled up like balloons,  
You are one that I'll always miss.  
  
I'll always be dreaming of you in my arms,  
I'll always be watching from where you can't see.  
I'll always make sure you aren't badly harmed,  
I'll protect you, so please forget about me.  
  
Raiha's actually my favorite FoR character, so this poem was really hard to  
write. I love Rai-Fuu fics!  
The Neon poem is still my favorite, but this one might make second place.  
I'll try to do more remote Urahas, so email me if you have any specific  
requests.  
Okay, I lied, you need more than "some" manga knowledge for these. Deal  
with it.  
Please, I'm on my knees begging you, review! Many, many heaps of thanks to  
those who already have. 


	6. Kirin

Angsty Uraha Poem Number Six:  
Kirin:  
Kinda to Rasen:  
  
I fell in love with emptiness,  
Gave out my heart to darkness,  
The black of when there's nothing there,  
Except a ghost, drowning in despair.  
  
I know this won't last forever,  
One day soon our bonds will sever,  
Because, someday, that weapon will break,  
Leave me wondering who's real and who's fake.  
  
As you are, you cannot love,  
All emotions you are above.  
What will happen when they return?  
Please don't leave my heart to burn.  
  
Until then, I'm your connection to all that's real.  
What feelings you had I am here to feel.  
I'll be here always, at your side.  
One day soon, please make me your bride.  
  
But for that, new seeds must be sewn.  
The weapon must break, plunging us into unknown.  
Please tell me, be it old Rasen or new,  
Let me stay, always, with you.  
  
..........................................  
Hi, me again. Yeah, Kirin's a lot less sappy in the mangas, and this poem  
turned out more sappy than angsty, but deal with it! Now we come to the  
harder Urahas to write about. What the heck would Renge angst about? Ooh,  
another dying poem! I think I'll go write it! Ha ha, more and more manga  
readage is being required! I'll update again once I've gotten a few  
reviews! 


	7. Renge

Angsty Uraha Poem 7:  
Renge:  
To Mori Right Before Death:  
  
Wasn't I loyal enough?  
You were my father!  
Don't you even care?  
I'm not this fast!  
  
Help me, please!  
I know you can!  
Just call that creature off!  
Just let me live!  
  
My daddy, the only one I care about,  
The one who gave me everything!  
Gave me life from useless failures!  
Haven't I done everything for you?  
  
I know you changed,  
Became Tendougigoku,  
But I was still loyal!  
My love didn't change!  
  
Knives, eternal, burning forever,  
Mori! Help! I'll do anything!  
Why don't you care?  
Why won't you save me?  
  
................................................  
Well that was unsettling. No rhymes, just free verse, but still here in its  
own right. Yeesh. Okie dokie, you know the drill: click the review button  
and type something in. the last chapter didn't get any new reviews! I don't  
care if you don't know the character, or even just type in "yay", heck,  
flame if you want to (a bad enough one would improve future poems), just  
say something!  
Incidentally, Aoi's poem is written, and I haven't updated for so long  
because I temporarily lost my notebook where the poems are written. I'll  
probably make another fanfic for reject or late poems, and poems about the  
Hokage. If it's up when you're reading this, review that too. Maybe I'll  
try to write an actual fanfic one of these days... Naah. 


	8. Aoi

Angsty Uruha Poem 8:  
Aoi:  
After His (Her?) Weapon Breaks:  
  
When I was born,  
The flame wasn't mine.  
So I was useless.  
Then she was born.  
  
Mindless, stupid, but pretty.  
And willing, and that was all.  
Yet I had to stand back and watch.  
As she was pampered, I was ignored.  
  
Then I met Yanagi.  
She didn't see the knife in my hand.  
For once, I had a true friend.  
But I betrayed her like it meant nothing.  
  
Her eyes were dull,  
She didn't know  
Who I was or  
What I'd done.  
  
But Recca did,  
And then he told me,  
"You are Aoi.  
You have a choice."  
  
I finally understood  
She isn't Mori.  
She won't reject me  
The way he did.  
  
I changed sides then,  
And tried to remove  
The block on her memory,  
It didn't work.  
  
My life was over.  
She just wouldn't remember.  
I tried harder, but my weapon broke.  
It was my entire fault.  
  
..............................  
After this, I think I'll work on rhyming poems again. I just like the way  
they sound more....  
Please review, I know I got some facts wrong but who cares? Please? 


	9. Hisui

Angsty Uruha Poem 9:  
Hisui:  
To Fuuko and her lover:  
  
I killed you.  
Those are the words that penetrate.  
I killed you.  
But it wasn't out of hate.  
I killed you.  
I just wanted to survive.  
I killed you.  
Now I wish that I had died.  
  
I'll save you.  
Why? It's not like you should care.  
I'll save you.  
Why still try? How can you dare?  
I'll save you.  
Do you know all those I killed?  
I'll save you.  
They died because I willed!  
  
There's still hope.  
But those words are just a lie!  
There's still hope.  
Why won't you let me die?  
I killed you!  
I killed the only one I love!  
I forgive you.  
I'm watching from above.  
  
.............................................  
Yeah, yeah, don't know who hisui is, do you? Well respond anyways!!!!  
I really liked how the rhythm in this poem turned out. Rhythm: what a great  
hangman word. Anyways... this is such a sweet poem. I have no clue who I'll  
write next. Gaah! The pain!  
I gave you lotsa updates  
So give me some reviews.  
My poems are getting better.  
Until next time, I'll see you! 


End file.
